Pre-War Preparations
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Edelgard wants to rally her allies' spirits before mounting her assault against Rhea and the Church, but for reasons that not many will pick up unless they actually know her. Byleth has his suspicions, but plays along. Minor M!BylethxEdelgard, Edeleth. Spoilers for Black Eagles route. One-shot.


"Why am I doing this again?"

Byleth couldn't help but voice his concerned thoughts as he found himself suddenly pulled to the center of the Imperial provisional camp's open grounds, surrounded by many allies that have pledged to Edelgard's cause. It was nearing the last week of the Lone Moon. Final preparations were made to declare war on the Church of Seiros. Soon enough, Byleth would be helping Edelgard lead their main forces to take down Garreg Mach Monestary and end Rhea's reign.

Which was why this current activity he was involved in now didn't seem like it would help for the impending fight, as far as he could tell.

"My teacher, this exercise is to bolster our force's spirits and inspire confidence, especially when we will inevitably face the so-called Immaculate One in all her ghastly glory," Edelgard explained.

"Man, I wanted to be involved if it meant some extra training," Caspar lamented.

"If it's only the Professor that's involved, then can I leave?" Linhardt yawned. "I'm as motivated as I can get."

"I'm afraid not," Hubert shook his head darkly, even though he shared the same sentiments with the lazy scholar, but for entirely different reasons. This was one of the very few moments he actually cursed his unyielding loyalty to Edelgard. "Attendance is required for the Black Eagle Strike Force as per Lady Edelgard's wishes."

"I have the confused… erm, confusion," Petra raised her hand. "Is this to be a sort of pre-war ritual in Fódlan?"

"N-No, but… this actually might look fun," Bernadetta perked up, having been curious enough to temporarily forgo her typical social anxiety. "Like… like something out of one of my books."

"I never would've guessed you'd be into this stuff, Edie," Dorothea giggled. "Seriously, role-playing? So adorable."

"Call it whatever you must, this is an opportunity that _must_ be seized," Edelgard affirmed enthusiastically, ignoring the implicating leers her friend was sending her way. "This exercise took me nearly the whole Lone Moon to come up with. And Professor Byleth has to take the lead to inspire the needed confidence and make this endeavor a complete and utter success."

"And I, Ferdinand von Aegir, helped with the finer details!" Ferdinand exclaimed.

"… Lady Edelgard, I implore you to reconsider," Hubert sighed. "If I may, this whole 'exercise' does not spark any productivity to the war efforts."

"Tch, for once, I agree with the Imperial dog," Felix's impatient voice scoffed. "If I'm not swinging my sword against a worthwhile opponent, then I have no further business being here."

"Come now, Felix," Sylvain chuckled. "I think this should be interesting. Who knows? I know I'll gain an idea or two from this to pick up women later."

"Seriously, at a time like this?" Ingrid sighed as she shook her head, not surprised by his behavior, yet exasperated all the same. "I suppose I should be grateful though. The path to war hasn't totally changed you."

The trio's conversation sparked equally intrigued murmurings among other former students from the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer that joined the Empire simply because they believed in their professor, among other personal reasons to turn against their homes.

"Everyone, that's enough!" Edelgard spoke loudly enough to turn all attention back on her. "I will see through this just as I will for stopping Rhea. Now, Professor, please go over your assigned instructions and prepare yourself."

Byleth held up the piece of parchment that Edelgard reverently handed off to him before stepping off to the side. This is one of the few things that Edelgard was very passionate about. Though the former mercenary harbored a few reservations in accepting his role for this moment, he somehow couldn't bring himself to turn Edelgard down. Not simply because of the bond and kinship they developed since he began teaching her house, but because of the very rare look in her eyes that she used to utterly convince him to go along with her plan. A look that revealed more sincere details of her lilac pupils than he would've expected.

Skimming through her elegant scrawls and illustrated specifications once more, he committed the content to memory before carefully pocketing the paper within his coat's interior. He took up the wooden sword that Ferdinand handed off to him, just so that there were no serious injuries during this exercise. He excelled in following instructions due to past mercenary experiences, particularly when it involved subterfuge in drawing out his targets. His lack of emotional expression basically allowed him to play an identity outside of his own.

Seeing her teacher take up a sword stance, Edelgard nodded to Hubert.

"You may begin when ready, Hubert," Edelgard announced.

_The things I do for Lady Edelgard_, Hubert mentally groaned, facing down his designated opponent in their professor. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"By the way, Hubie, if I hadn't already said this, then I'll say it now that you're looking quite lovely!" Dorothea winked with Caspar whistling loudly as extra salt on the wound.

"You got this, Hubert!" Ferdinand cheered along.

"Yeah, hoo-rah," Linhardt followed half-heartedly to prove that he at least participated in some manner.

As part of Edelgard's rallying machination for the day, Hubert was assigned the role of Archbishop Rhea, which included changing up his look and wardrobe a bit, courtesy of the cosmetic powers of Dorothea and Mercedes of the Blue Lions combined. His once raven-dark hair was dyed a sickeningly bright green and bangs pulled back to reveal his grim face in its entirety. His favored black clothing replaced with outlandishly white robes. There was even a bit of blush added to his pale cheeks for color. The only reason the Professor wasn't placed as Rhea instead since he already had the hair and the Enlightened One's robes initially gifted from Rhea herself was because of the Strike Force's dependency on his almighty Relic. Hubert ultimately didn't object because of the delicious irony of using the same weapon the archbishop granted to the Professor to slay her.

"Your compliment _duly noted_," Hubert growled. "Let's just get this over with. _Ahem…_" He cleared his throat to get into character, even forcing his throat to go a few pitches higher than normal. "You! How dare you stand before me, traitorous thief! You who stole the Sword of the Creator and dare to use such a boon against me!"

Byleth exhaled calmly and focused on his part. In addition to his lines, he had to time his poses accordinly. Of course, even if he did mess up, he had a way to make it up without, even if it did make him yearn for Sothis's nagging about abusing his divine abilities. Still, he figured he ought to do the best he could just to make the most out of the moment.

In a way, even someone as emotionally stunted as he could find amusement in something as uncommon as this activity. Perhaps it was because of his involvement in his students' lives that he came to learn a thing or two himself.

That, and there was something… alluring about the way Edelgard's face would light up when he did entertain her more casual requests.

In any case…

"Foul creature from beyond this world, I bring not your salvation to your twisted order, but abolishment for those you've unjustly punished!" Byleth bellowed, throwing his free hand accusatorily before forming a fist. "Mine eyes have been awakened to the truth, no longer entranced by your illusions of peace and promises of power. I've come, craving for your spilled blood, in retaliation for the blood you slaughtered to maintain your history of illusions."

"Wow, Professor Byleth really got into character quickly," Mercedes giggled.

"This is getting ridiculous," Felix rolled his eyes.

"I don't really mind this overall, but can't they just speak plainly?" Leonie questioned. "Professor Byleth's… 'edgy' dialogue only seems to undermine his actual charisma, at least, that's what I think."

"Ah, but this foretells the story to be written for future generations once the war is over," Lorenz explained. "There is nothing more noble than to stage a poetic production for us to witness live, rallying us to make this vision come true. Even if the exchanged banter appears to be much."

"Hear, hear!" Ferdinand concurred.

"Nobles…," Dorothea shrugged and sighed.

"Hmm, not my choice of dialogue, but it does invoke a spirit of rising courage," Lysithea commented, facing a seldom speaking former Golden Deer member. "What do you think, Marianne?"

"Uh… well…," Marianne fidgeted, her pale face slightly lighting up with a pink hue. "I think it's nice. E-Emperor Edelgard did go out of her way to organize this, after all."

"_Good, good_," Edelgard quietly tittered to herself while ignoring the initial protests of Felix and Leonie, her production slowly coming to life before her very eyes.

"That… _ugrgh_… witch, Edelgard, must've cast a spell on you to make you spout such blasphemy," Hubert hissed, inwardly cringing over his lines, especially where he had to sound convincing in Rhea's hatred for his newly christened emperor. He made a mental note to soap his tongue until he could no longer taste anything before burning it with a dark fire spell afterwards. He held up his hands in preparation to cast his magic. "Allow me to enlighten you. Back to my side where you belong!"

This was where the interesting section of the exercise took place. Byleth was sure he would have no problem performing the illustrated forms given his excellent physical condition. He moved his free hand so that it was about a foot in front of his face, his eyes peeking through his fingers. His stance changing as he bent one knee while his other leg extended out, allowing him to lower and lean to the side while twirling his sword into a reverse grip.

This was the first pose.

"Enough sophistry!" Byleth grunted. "For one who claims to be the benevolent envoy of light, you have kept the nation of Fódlan in the crippling darkness of your misdeeds. Enforcing an order of segregation between those blessed with Crests and those that were cast out of inheritance. Can you hear them?

He pulled his sword arm back as if he was ready to thrust, the fingers on his free hand before his face twitching for justice and blood.

"The cries of the fallen…

He moved a foot forward.

"The wishes of the betrayed…

He held his free hand to reach the heavens, grasping into the Imperial hope surging into him.

"The vengeance of the Crestless…!

He repositioned his sword after a quick leg sweep, using both hands on the grip and pulling back.

"They all beckon from the maddening void you damned them to under the name of your goddess!" Byleth declared, instinctively adding more emotion into it than intended. Having come a conclusion regarding Sothis's true identity, he couldn't help but make it personal. "A name you've soiled through centuries of selfish misuse! Now prepare yourself to face the Empire's sword of justice!"

"How _dare_ you!" Hubert coughed, holding back his Miasma spell until it was time, even though he could've fired it at any moment Byleth performed his poses. "I will wash and anoint you clean in her name myself." Now it was time. "Now burn in her purgatorial flames!"

With Hubert's spell now cast, Byleth moved forward swiftly. This was the hard part. He had to avoid injuring Hubert with his attack. Furthermore, he had to trust that Hubert would be quick enough to mitigate any damage he'd receive.

Byleth's natural speed made avoiding Hubert's spell a breeze, even if Hubert had intended to actually hit him, either to make for a convincing antagonistic role or because Hubert was Hubert.

_SLASH!_

Byleth had struck Hubert in a non-vital area around his gut. It would do nothing more than possibly leave a very sore welt in the morning. No doubt Hubert would find a way to get back at him for that.

Oh, yeah, the rush of the attack nearly made the former mercenary forget his next line. After all, it was rather unprofessional to announce an attack name. He also needed to stick the final pose, staying low while a hand was back in front of his face. Why Edelgard illustrated him to be like this was a mystery even to him.

"Take that! Edge of the Radiant Dawn!"

_Yes!_ Edelgard mentally celebrated. _Flawless execution of such a beautiful name!_

"Gwaaagh!" Hubert didn't have to fake the dying noises. That really hurt. The Professor was going to get it, but fortunately for him the desire for revenge would be put on hold, at least until Hubert devised an alibi so complex that not even Edelgard can immediately trace any future misfortune the Professor would face back to him. It would have to wait until after they seize Garreg Mach and take down Rhea. But for now, might as well make the most of his current role. "Curses! I'm _melting_! _Meeelting…_! _What a world… what a world…_"

"Aaaand… scene!" Ferdinand declared, starting the applause among his peers and observing Imperial soldiers. Byleth use the moment to make it back to Hubert's side to cast a small Heal spell. There would be no obvious blemishes, but he would still be sore in the morning. "Excellent work, you two!"

Clapping was scattered at best, even if it was due to courtesy. At least the Black Eagles show a bit more enthusiasm, not surprising from Dorothea, but surprising from Bernadetta. At least before she sensed many inquiring eyes upon her and she seized clapping to hide behind Petra.

"And again, I fail to see the point of this," Felix muttered. "In no way is that realistic."

"I don't think that's supposed to be the point, Felix," Ingrid countered.

"It certainly did the job to pump me up and be a hero," Sylvain grinned.

"Agreed," Ashe nodded. "This is definitely something you can find in classic tales of knighthood."

"Right?!" Ingrid immediately beamed.

"It was really fun to watch, though," Annette offered. "I held my breath because of the suspense."

"I liked it a lot, too, Annie," Mercedes smiled.

As for the students that left the Golden Deer house…

"All things considered, it wasn't as drab as I thought it would be," Lorenz remarked, slowing his clapping.

"I'll admit the image Her Majesty tried to paint for us is pretty epic, but I wonder how the real thing will actually turn out," Ignatz mumbled.

"You gonna try to paint the showdown between the Professor and the scary archbishop dragon lady, Ignatz?" Raphael asked.

"If I witness it, there's no way I'll ever forget the vivid memory," Ignatz chuckled.

"I actually have some ideas for the fight, among other things if Edelgard's free to listen," Lysithea said.

"Let me join you, Lysithea," Leonie offered. "I want to check on Professor Byleth anyway. My suggestion for him is to keep it short and simple. Nothing showy like that. It just doesn't fit his image. At least be true to the standard that Captain Jeralt left behind."

"… I really liked it," Marianne mumbled, though it went unheard as Lysithea and Leonie departed. However, the two girls stopped and returned back to her. "Huh?"

"As Ferdinand said, this was an excellent demonstration," Edelgard announced as she took center stage and went to Byleth's side. However, she was armed with a wooden axe. "I have no doubt that watching this skit will have inspired confidence in our strength once we mount our assault against the Church. Now that I've gauged the performances from Professor Byleth and Hubert as the Immaculate One for myself, it is time to factor my involvement in slaying the beast in the name of the Adrestian Empire. This time around, attendance is not mandatory, but you are free to stay and get involved if you so desire."

"You want to run this again?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, I do, but of course, I plan on fighting alongside you, my teacher," Edelgard nodded, a slight pink tint illuminating her cheeks. "I personally have to prepare myself when I inevitably join you in landing the killing blow on the archbishop. Nothing gladdens me more than doing so with you by my side."

"I am still against the notion, Your Majesty," Hubert grumbled, dusting himself off.

"As the Emperor, I must stand as the face that leads both the Imperial army and the Black Eagle Strike Force," Edelgard affirmed, now taking a rather dramatic stance, her feet far apart while holding up the blade of her axe close to her face. It was like a switch went off in her head. "Now face me, demon that masquerades in the light! When humans come together and fight hand in hand, we have the power to change fate. Our power combined will tip the scales to our favor. Prepare to fall by my hand!"

Byleth wasn't aware of this change in the script, but he was usually decent in improv.

And so was a number of their friends as they joined in to gang up on Hubert.

He'll need to find some good quality coffee beans to make amends.

* * *

**And now, my interests have happened upon **_**Fire Emblem: Three Houses**_**. So much potential with such a lively cast of characters. I'll likely write a few more one-shots of varying genres, but nothing long. For one thing, I have yet to regain the motivation to continue old ongoing fics. **

**Anyway, the idea for this fic came from getting to know Edelgard in the Crimson Flower route. It made me wonder if she shared similar… tastes as a certain dark swordsman with the twitching sword hand from **_**Awakening**_**. And then after having the one person who sees her as "just Edelgard" instead of the Emperor join her after the Holy Tomb, encouraging her enough to pursue a personal fantasy of hers under official Imperial business. I don't know how true this would reflect upon her actual character, but I'd like to think so, the proof being within her many interactions.**

**And I recruited everyone viable here because that is what I did my first playthrough. I'm just that meticulous and I wasn't sure if there was going to be a second chance at recruiting them post-timeskip back when I first started. **

**And if anyone's curious of my main Byleth S-Supports, at least for male, I have Edelgard and/or Bernadetta for BE, Annette for BL, Lysithea and/or Marianne for GL, and Shamir for Church if not with Catherine. Just thought I should share.**

**Please review! **


End file.
